


all these letters

by preeteevee



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preeteevee/pseuds/preeteevee
Summary: in which lance writes his mother letters which'll never be sent, detailing the nuisances of rival keith-mcfuckin-kogane.but as lance begins to write about more than hatred, and his letters are finally discovered by mullet-man himself, what will it mean for lance and keith's relationship?and what will it mean for voltron?





	all these letters

**Author's Note:**

> not sure when i'm gonna get to update this again but HO BOY it's gonna be an adventure.
> 
> don't read if you're a child etc etc.

_So there’s this guy._

 

_No, not like that. He’s a total douche, ma, completely stuck up his own ass, thinks he’s so much better than everyone else, you know the type._

 

_Anyway, I’m basically stuck on a spaceship with know-it-all mcmullet-head and there’s not even that much room to breath, like...I’m worried I actually might get sick of Hunk. Hunk, right. My main man. My sunshine in shining sunshine armour. Yeah. So you can imagine how difficult it’s gonna be having someone I can barely even tolerate under normal circumstances here._

 

_But all’s cool. Cause I’m Lancey Lance. I can do anything. Ignoring Keith is what I’m good at. If he would stop pissing me off._

 

_Alright, bye ma. I’ll talk to you soon. Hopefully, I’ll be seeing you soon, but…_

 

_Love you to the moon,_

 

_Lance_

 

Lance signed off the letter with an array of kisses, each more unruly and comically large than the last. Then he folded the letter twice, pressed his lips to the seal, and slipped it under his bed. It fell atop the small pile he’d already collected: a few quick notes to an assortment of family members about how much he missed them, and yeah, it was silly, but what else was Lance to do?

 

He couldn’t send them. But he couldn’t bare to let himself forget them.

 

So he wrote everyday, listed their names across his fingers, and gave them each a colour, a star, a planet, a lion they would have liked. His younger brother would have loved red. His mother would fawn over yellow.

 

His dad would’ve loved Allura.

 

Lance sat back, sighing to his ceiling, and thought again of his cousin’s faces, his nieces and nephews and even his stupid siblings. Of the twins. And his mother’s hugs and his father’s laugh and…

 

He buried his face in his hands. Space was a little lonelier than he’d imagined.

  


-

  


“Lance?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Why are you staring at the goo?”

 

Lance looked up from his bowl, blinking until Hunk’s wrinkled expression came into focus. “What?”

 

“The goo,” Hunk said, pointing to the miscellaneous green _something_ in front of lance. “You’re staring. You alright, bro?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance said, letting his gaze wander to nowhere in particular. “Yeah.”

 

“Alright,” Hunk said, shifting in his chair opposite Lance. “Well, Allura said there’s gonna be some important Voltron training today, so you need to concentrate.”

 

“I am,” Lance replied, a little too harshly by the pinched expression on Hunk’s face. His shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry buddy, I’m just...tired.”

 

“Well, eat your goo.” Hunk pushed Lance’s bowl further across the table so that it was sitting directly under Lance’s chin. “Strength, etcetera. Eat.”

 

“Fine,” Lance grumbled into the goo, spooning the contents around the bowl until it separated into sticky clumps and an oddly slimy liquid. “Ew. No thanks.”

 

“Paladins.” Lance would never admit it, but he _definitely_ jumped at Allura’s voice. She waltzed into the room, hair in a loose bun, hands swaying before her gracefully as she spoke. “As you may already know, today I have arranged for you to participate in a group training day. You will be focusing on your connection as a unit throughout a series of exercises, and therefore will strengthen your bond as paladins of Voltron.”

 

Lance heard Pidge cheering quietly from beside him. He just snorted, it was too early in the morning for this kind of team building bullcrap. Or was it? Time didn’t exist in space. The stars were always shining.

 

He pushed the goo away, standing up with a grunt, before making his way out of the dining room and towards the training deck. He could get a little solo practice in before the team exercises, couldn’t he? No, it wasn’t about showing off to the other paladins. No, he didn’t want to impress them, he just didn’t want to...depress them. No, that wasn’t the right word.

 

Either way, Lance wasn’t prepared to make a fool of himself in front of Shiro, and he certainly wasn’t about to mess up in front of _Keith_.

 

However, when the doors of the training room opened, Lance quickly realised his plan wasn’t exactly going...to plan.

 

“Oh,” was all he said, as Keith-Motherfucking-Kogane thrust his sword into the chest of a simulated enemy. 


End file.
